mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sugardapuppy/Dream Kingdom~ introduction
A new story Hi Guys! So, i have a story and i can't think of any place to share it but here. please dont criticize me if you dont like it... ill post a new part every week. Plot So the story is about a kingdom ruled by the Dream Queen. The queen has three children --- Mist, Meadow, and Amber. The Queen (Dreamess was her name) had powerful sorcery that gave them powers. Mist had the power of water, Meadow had the power of Nature, and Amber had the power of fire. The three grew up in the kingdom, making friends with the people who lived there. It was a very peaceful place -- you could even call it the safest place int he world. But, there was a woman. The Queen's story Dreamess's twin, Shamess. Ever since they were children, they hated each other; always getting into fights, mostly caused by Shamess. After their parents passed away, they seperated to their own ways. Dreamess got a job as a teen at the castle as the Princess's assistant, and Shamess went to a place where it was always dark. After the old queen passed away, the Princess became the queen. Later, every body in the old royal family died except for the prince, who went missing. Dreamess was a very courageous person and decided to look for him with 3 guards. They looked and looked and looked, when they stumbled into a cave. The prince was there, held captive by a witch. Dreamess and the witch fought, sword to wand. After a long battle, Dreamess finally stabbed the witch in the heart. The witch disappeared in a big cloud of dust. After they freed the prince, Dreamess found a beautiful ruby necklace and put it in her pocket. After they safely arrived at the castle, the prince married Dreamess and they became King and Queen of Dream Kingdom. She put on the ruby necklace for her wedding, and she tried to take it off after the wedding party, but it clung to her neck. She tried to pry it off with scissors, then pliers, then even her sword she used to kill the witch, but it was no use. She decided that she would know what to do in the morning. While she was sleeping, she had a dream about the witch. The witch was laughing at her, cackling at the sight of Dreamess trying to get the necklace off. Then the witch's face turned into Shamess's, and she laughed even more. When she woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, she realized a couple things. One, the necklace had a curse and she won't be able to get it off. Two, the witch was working for Shamess. She didn't know what to do. Night after night she had dreams; visions, you could even say. But after a couple months, she wasn't scared of them anymore: she was even used to them. She realized that these dreams could even help her kingdom and her people. Once she had a dream that a group of bandits would pretend to be friends and gain their trust and then take all their crops. When does very same people came to the Kingdom a week later, she did not let them in and banned them from her village. She was a hero to their people, they admired her and was not sad any more. She was even happier when she found out she was pregnant. She was happy, and she thought she would be happy forever. That was until she had a horrifying vision that her husband, the King, would die from a terrible disease. When he became ill 3 weeks later, she sent 5 of her best guards to find a cure for it. Only 3 returned a month later, to no success. The King died later that week, and after the funeral, Dreamess was so sad that she locked herself in her room and never came out. Only her assistant, Margrett came in and out of her room to give her food, but Dreamess hardly spoke. Margrett told the others that she just sat on her bed, facing away from the door, clutching her late husbands picture. Shamess, on the other hand, was very jealous of her sister. She couldn't believe Dreamess ruled her own kingdom. She thought, if she could do it, I can do it too. She tried many years to find a kingdom and marry a prince, but she was not beautiful like her sister. She got very inpatient and angry. She decided that she would get revenge on her sister. She would burn down Dream Kingdom and kill her sister. Then, she could rule her kingdom. She was confident. Thankyou for reading! Leave a comment below, and wait for the next part next Monday! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts